


TF2 Drabble Collection

by CosmicSpectra



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comfort, Flashbacks, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, OCs - Freeform, PTSD, Pining, Self Confidence Issues, Sex Toys, body image issue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where I will be putting my drabbles.  Content will vary and rating may go up in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scoutcest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble featuring my Scout OCs Jason and Keith

“You sure about this?” asked Keith. He was looking at the Red Scout, Jason, with a mix of disbelief and arousal. Leave it to Jason to drag him away from the battle for a quickie.

Jason smirked and walked closer to his exact double/boyfriend and gently pushed him against the wall. He still couldn’t believe how much they looked alike, though there were clear differences. While he had light green eyes, the ones that reminded you of spring, Keith had bright blue eyes like the sky. Keith had no freckles and had lighter skin, Jason had freckles going across his nose and cheeks with some around the base of his neck that traveled down his body. His own skin had a light tan from all the battles and you could see some scars along his arms while Keith’s skin was pretty pale. It was the mix of similarities and differences that drew Jason to Keith. It was Keith’s kind and shy personality that kept Jason around. 

"Yea babe I’m sure….if we get caught you can put the blame on me" he purred. He moved to nuzzle against Keith’s neck as a hand moved to cup his face. Keith just sighed and smiled at him.

"Fine…but make it quick" he mumbled. Jason purred in delight and moved to capture his lips. Keith hummed and moved his arms to Jason’s back and hips. As soon as the kiss started, it quickly became heated when Jason pushed his tongue in the other’s mouth. Keith groaned and moved his tongue against the other and bucked his hips up against Jason’s. His grip on him tighten and his groans quickly turned into moans. He didn’t realize how hard up he was and he needed Jason now.

Like he was reading his mind, Jason moved a hand to his crotch and pulled his cock out. Jason did the same to his and gathered the cocks in one hand. Slowly he started to rub them together, earning a nice loud moan from Keith. He smiled and ended the kiss in favor of kissing down his throat. Jason moved his mouth down the neck until he found a sensitive spot, he could tell by the way Keith’s breath hitched and whined. His smirk return and he stayed at that spot as he continued to rub and stroke their cocks, creating a nice big mark that wouldn’t fade for days. He looked at the mark and smiled, people would look at that and see that Keith belonged to someone. A wave of possessiveness hit at that thought and he moved down to leave another mark.

"Mine’ he whispered against the skin and moved up to capture Keith’s lips in a hard, sloppy kiss.

A muffled ‘yours’ came from Keith and Jason growled. He kissed the other harder and moved a hand to Keith’s soft, light brown hair; so much more different than his reddish brown hair. His other hand squeezed around the heads of the cocks before moving back down to stroke the bases. He drank in the sweet moans that were coming from Keith and ended the kiss with a light nip to his lower lip. He rested his head against Keith’s shoulder as he started to move his hand faster. Both of their hips bucked up in the increase pace and now their moans filled the room. Faster and faster his hand went, he could feel his orgasm build. He was just about to reach the peak when he heard a gasp. With a grunt he looked over and saw Lucas, the Blu Sniper. He gulped and stepped back from Keith, hands raised up as he looked at the other

"Hey man…could ya not tell anyone about this?“ he asked. He saw Lucas pull back his bow and cursed. The arrow found its mark through Jason’s skull and he immediately was sent to respawn. Lucas looked at Keith and huffed. 

"Clean yourself up….the mission’s over and we won” grumbled Sniper, a small blush was on his face and he turned around to head off. Keith sighed and after making himself decent looking he ran after Lucas. Once he was next to the other he took a deep breath and looked at him. 

"Ya….ya won’t tell anyone right?“ he asked. Lucas looked at him and shook his head.

"Not my place….besides you’re not the only one who’s seeing the enemy…I see our Spy hooking up with their Engie multiple times” he mumbled. Keith smiled and followed him back to their base, already thinking about his next meeting with Jason.


	2. Sniper/Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet morning after drabble

The first ray of the morning sun filtered through the dusty blinds of the camper. Dust particles danced in the air as the rays illuminated the sleeping pair on the worn mattress. The pair had tangled their legs together in the mist of sleep and one was using the other’s fuzzy chest as a pillow. Sniper, who was sleeping on his back, groaned when the light hit his eyes and blinked them open. A soft grumble left him as he looked down to see Spy sleeping quite contently on him. His hatred for the Sun quickly left when he saw his love and a soft smile formed. Memories of last night came back and he could see a bite mark on Spy’s hip, though he knew many more littered his love’s body. His hand that was wrapped around Spy lightly stroke the skin as his other moved to his own throat, brushing lightly against a mark that would last for a few days. He hummed and moved his head back down on the pillow and laid there contently. Sniper felt the other move a little and a soft sigh came from Spy.

Man he truly had it good, a job that paid him fairly well; much more than any other job and he had the perfect man. Well he thought the other was perfect even with his attitude. Sure they had their fights but they eventually worked it out and it was because of Spy that he was no longer such a recluse, though he still liked his privacy which Spy respected. His hand continued to idly moved against Spy’s skin as he mused. Yeah he had it great and when this war was over he hopped that this would continued.


	3. Solo Scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A solo masturbation drabble featuring my Scout OC Jason

Jason softly moaned as his fingers twisted and pulled at his harden nipples. Tiny sparks of pleasure danced down his spine and went straight to his cock, which was already hard. Precum already was dripping down the cock and he hadn’t even touch it yet. Another small moan escaped his mouth and with a reluctant groan he stopped his touches, he didn’t want to cum just yet. He looked over to his bed side table to see the tube of lube and his favorite toy. It was a pink with five inches of length and about as thick as three of his fingers. A blush started to form over his freckles as he remembered when he bought it, the embarrassment he felt and the rush of excitement when he finally got back. Jason let out a groan at those memories and reached over to grab it and the lube. He set the dildo down next to him and started coating his fingers with the lube.

Carefully he moved them to his hole and started to rub them against the tight hole. He bit down on the pillow as a loud moan escaped him and slowly started to push a finger inside him. Soon the rest of the fingers were in and he was stretching and wiggling them around. More moans left him as he stretched his hole out. When he thought he was good and ready, he slowly removed them out and went to grab the dildo. He coated that was a good amount of lube and slid it against his hole. With a deep breath, Jason slowly pushed it in, groaning at the familiar stretch. 

He panted and groaned as the dildo made its way in. He waited a few seconds before moving it. Slowly, he moved it in and out, moaning and arching his hips up at the feel. Soon he started to move the toy faster, loving the sensation. He moaned freely and loudly and moved his hips against the toy, feeling himself getting close to cumming. His other hand moved to his chest, pinching a nipple as he thrust the toy in him, occasionally hitting his prostate. His cock remain untouched as the pressure build and build. It all became too much and with one good thrust, Jason found himself shouting as he arched his hips up as he came. His muscles twitched and tense as he came, spilling all over his stomach. Just as fast as it started it ended and he groaned out as he felt his body relax. Jason laid on the bed, panting and slowly pulled out the toy. His breath hitched as the toy left him and he tossed it on the end of his bed, he was going to clean it later. A small yawn left him and he stretched his limbs out before curling up. He pulled a pillow close to him and nuzzled against it as he drifted off in a content sleep.


	4. Solo Soldier

Making sure that the door was locked for a third time, Soldier sighed and headed back to his bed. Clan in only his red boxers, he sat on the edge of the bed and huffed. He was feeling hard up lately but wasn’t interested in going to the town bar for a random hook up, he was too proud to do it. So the only way to take care of this was to do it himself. He laid on his bed and took a deep relaxing breath and moved his hands down to pull his boxers off. Soldier reached for the tube of lube that was on the table, that he stole from Medic’s lab, and lightly coated his right hand. Carefully he wrapped it around his soft cock and lightly tugged it. A groaned escape him and he squeezed his cock before starting to lightly stroking it. Soldier tighten his grip a little and slowly moved his hand up and down his cock, paying attention to the base before moving up to the head.

As he was doing this, his mind wandered. At first it was nothing special, just some faceless strangers touching him but quickly the faceless person morphed into Engineer. A low groan left him and he let his mind go wild as he lightly stroked his cock. He pictured Engineer here with him, laying next to him and whispering sweet words against his ear. Engineer would move a callous hand down his body, stopping to pinch a nipple before heading down to his prize. The callous hand would grab his cock, just like his own hand is doing, and would tease it with gentle strokes. Soldier moaned out and moved his hand faster as he pictured Engineer’s hand doing the same thing. His thumb rubbed against the head, smearing the precum around as he let out a whine. Soldier’s own hand started to move faster and more moans and gasps filled the room. He was getting close and he could hear Engineer whispering how gorgeous he was and he wanted to see him cum. With his loudest moan yet, 

Soldier’s hips arched off the bed as he came. He spilled all over his hand, some even got on his stomach. He stayed like this for a few seconds before slowly lowering his hips back on the bed. Soldier was a little embarrassed by how quick he came, though it had been a while. With a sigh, he simply wiped his hand on the sheets and laid on the bed, thinking. How he wished he could make his fantasy come true, but he didn’t think Engineer swung this way. He huffed and closed his eyes as he relaxed, he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight.


	5. 'Nam Scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout's first mission for Red doesn't go the way he wants.

It was Scout’s first mission under RED and he couldn’t be more excited. It was a simple one, to stop the bomb from reaching the final point. No big deal, he done worst over at Vietnam.  He bounced up and down as he heard the countdown, his excitement growing by the second. As soon as the countdown reached zero he bolted out, letting out an excited yell. He heard the footsteps of his team right behind him and he followed the tracks to the first point. Scout rounded the corner and saw the bomb and the other team’s base. He gulped, nerves suddenly kicking in but he shook them off. When he heard the Engineer setting up not too far he jogged over. He watched in fascination as the Engineer set up his machines and heard another announcement that the mission will officially start in 30 seconds. He let out another cheer and moved over to a hill close by and waited. Scout saw the Pyro and the Demoman by the entrance of the Blu base and he moved his gun as he got ready.

When the horn went off he was about to shoot his gun when he froze. Their Pyro was already setting people on fire and he heard their screams, smelled their burning flesh, and he gagged. More screams filled the air and he watched the enemy being burned and exploded into a million pieces. Suddenly he was back at Vietnam, hearing the screams of his comrades, watching them die, not being able to do anything about it. His breathing was coming up in short burst, he was starting to feel light headed and then he was moving. He screamed and struggled in the hold, fist beating on the chest of the person carrying him and his legs flaying around.

Scout heard a grunt and the person was talking but the words didn’t register. He kept fighting until he was put down. When he felt solid ground beneath his feet he moved away from the person until he backed into a wall. Eyes wide, he looked around and saw Soldier in front of him. He was about to say something but he heard an explosion in the distance and whimpered. Scout reached up for his dog tags as he dropped to the floor. He gripped them tight and let out another whimper at another explosion. At the sound of gunfire he lost it, he started to shake and with a small cry he started to cry.

At the sound of the other’s cry, Soldier turned to look at Scout. He was on the lookout for anyone, whether Red or Blu, he didn’t want anyone to come near. A frown formed on his face and he slowly approached Scout, knowing full well what the other’s mindset was. Soldier moved to his knees and placed a comforting hand on Scout’s shoulder. Scout’s reaction was immediate, he flinched and pulled away from Soldier. His eyes were wide and his breathing rapid as he looked at the other in front of him. Soldier sighed and moved his hand to his lap, he wasn’t going to force Scout into anything.  

Scout slowly calmed down enough to realize that Soldier wasn’t going to hurt him. He couldn’t hear any gunfire and he realized he was safe. With a small whimper he moved closer to Soldier and wrapped his arms around him. He buried his face against Soldier’s chest and a fresh wave of tears came. He sobbed and clung to the other, hating that this was happening but glad the other wasn’t making a big deal of this.

Soldier carefully moved a hand to Scout’s back. Seeing that he didn’t freak like last time, Soldier started to rub comforting circles.

“Look….I know what happen to you out there and I just want to let you know that you’re not alone. I’ve been through a similar hell so if there’s anything you want to talk about or just want a place to hide from those memories I’m here” he mumbled.

Scout sniffled and nodded. After a bit, he sat up and looked up at Soldier. He wiped away the tears and smiled a little. It was nice to know that someone else on the team had gone through what he did.

“Thank you” he whispered. Soldier smiled and nodded. “Of course, we war heroes have to stick together”. With another nod, Soldier stood up and moved to the door.

“If you want….you can stay here. The others wouldn’t mind, they’ll understand. Some more than other’s” he explained. Scout nodded and looked at Soldier, his smile growing a little.

“Thanks….I’ll stay here for a bit longer” he said. Soldier nodded and turned to leave.

Scout heard his rocket go off and flinched a little. He took a deep breath and moved to grip his dog tags again. His fingers danced along them as he sat there, staring blankly ahead. With another deep breath, he moved to his feet and reached for his gun. Slowly he headed out, knowing that he will be okay.  


	6. Self Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy wakes up one morning and doesn't like what he sees in the mirror. Sniper tries to comfort him.

The Sun rose on the first day of a long weekend. The light filtered throughout the base, peaking through blinds and the cracks in the roof. Everyone was still sleeping, taking full advantage of their day off, even Soldier was fast asleep next to Engineer. In another room, Spy was already up and examining himself in front of the long mirror attached to the bathroom door. He normally was an early morning person and didn’t sleep in even on their days off. Since he didn’t want to wake Sniper up, he made himself comfortable on his chair with a book. Then nature call and after he emptied his bladder he caught his reflection in the mirror. 

While he was an attractive man, over the years he had put on some weight in the thigh and stomach area. Not enough to slow him down and cause any problems but just enough for him to be self-conscious about. He sighed and ran a hand over his chubby stomach, it was going to be one of those days. It didn’t help that during yesterday’s match the Blu Spy was making jokes and teasing him about his weight, also saying rude things about his relationship with Sniper. Normally he would ignore him but doubt decided to show its head and his insecurities latched onto it. With another sigh, his hand moved from his stomach down to his thigh, feeling the mix of fat and muscle under his fingertips. As he looked himself over, he didn’t hear Sniper wake up. He suddenly felt arms around his waist and looked back to see his love. 

“Morning” mumbled Sniper. His hands softly rubbing against his love’s soft stomach. He nuzzled Spy’s shoulder and looked in the mirror to see his face. Sniper frown when he saw his love was upset and held him close. 

“What’s wrong love?.....and don’t deny….it’s written all over your face that you’re not happy” he said. Spy sighed and gave Sniper a small smile, one of the things he loved about Sniper was the fact that he didn’t have to hide anything from him.

“It’s….it’s just one of those days where I don’t like what I see in the mirror” he whispered. A small frown formed on Sniper’s face and tighten his hold on his beloved. He ran a hand over Spy’s lightly fuzzy stomach and up to his heart. 

“Probably doesn’t mean much, but I love how you look” he whispered against Spy’s ear. He watched the other’s smile fade and Spy looked away.

“You….you really think so?” he heard Spy whispered. Sniper’s frown deepen and moved Spy so he was facing him. A hand rested on Spy’s lower back and the other moved up to cup his face. His thumb gently stroke along Spy’s cheek and he sighed.

“Of course I do. I love everything about you” he said. He lean close to gently kiss him and lead Spy back to bed. Sniper position Spy underneath him and moved to kiss him. It was a gentle and lazy kiss, nothing heavy or heated behind it. It lasted for a few seconds before Sniper ended it and smiled down at Spy. 

“Let me show you how much I love you” he whispered. With another quick kiss, Sniper moved down Spy’s neck, planting small kisses against the skin. When he got above the heart, Sniper smiled and lingered here for a bit. He placed little kisses on the skin and nuzzled the soft hairs. 

“This is my favorite part. It keeps you alive and lets me know you’re here” he mumbled. He moved on and kissed his way down Spy’s breast bone, not seeing the small blush that had formed on Spy’s face. Sniper made his way down Spy’s pudgy stomach and purred. 

“And here, I love resting my head on and nuzzle against it. Love feeling your hands in my hair when I do it” he said. He kissed all over the stomach, nuzzled against it; loving the feel of the soft skin. With a purr Sniper moved lower, kissing down Spy’s hip and over his thigh. 

“Now this here keeps you upright, helps you run across the field and helps with your wonderful trick stabs. I love when they squeeze around my hips, love nuzzling against them when I go down on ya” he purred. He heard Spy gasp and he grin. Sniper gently nipped the inner thigh and moved lazily down the thick thigh. He licked and nip his way down pass the knee and to the calf. There he kissed his way down the muscular calf and kissed the tip of the big toe. With another purr he moved to the other leg and repeated his actions. Up along the other calf, Sniper kissed and licked the skin and made it to the other tight. Here he nipped along the thigh and lingered at the inner thigh. Sniper licked and sucked a spot and when he was satisfied with the size of the mark moved on. He kissed just above the underwear and moved up Spy’s body. With a grin, Sniper stopped at the heart again and started to suck the skin, leaving another mark. Satisfied he moved to captured Spy’s lips in a kiss and purred. 

“How ya feeling?” he whispered. Spy smiled up at him and moved his arms around Sniper, playing with the hairs at the base of his neck.

“Better….I’m feeling a little better” he replied. And it was true, seeing how much Sniper loved him pushed back the insecurities. They were still there and he would be a fool to think that they would go away anytime soon but as long as he had Sniper in his life then he could try to make them disappear.


End file.
